Algo dulce para Dean
by La Hija Del Viento
Summary: AU: Tras un viaje de Mary y Sam Dean y John se quedan en casa de un amigo, dónde Dean comenzará su viaje a la felicidad que le ha sido negada.


**ALGO DULCE PARA DEAN**

disclaimer: nada de lo que reconozcan es nuestro, esto es solo por diversión

notas: universo alterno, los Winchester no son cazadores, muestra como sería la vida de Dean, la historia se divide en 4 partes, Sam comienza a aparecer más adelante. pequeño crossover con harry potter, pero mas que nada son los puros nombres lo que son ocupados. y alusiones al señor de los anillos.

* * *

Me acabo de enterar que en realidad Víktor Krum no es mi verdadero padre, como lo he creído durante estos 16 años de vida, mi verdadero padre es Ron Weasley, ese pelirrojo medio raro amigo de Harry Potter, lo que explicaría el rojo de mis cabellos y la poca acentuación de las "r" típica de Bulgaria.

Mi madre murió el día en que nací, asesinada por Lord Voldemort, el carnicero de la calle Baker, quien fue condenado por más de 500 asesinatos de jóvenes rubias inglesas y de matar a unos niñitos del coro en una iglesia.

Pero da lo mismo, unos niñitos más, unos niñitos menos, una rubia más, una rubia menos, quien más tonta… el verdadero problema comenzó hoy en la mañana mientras tomaba desayuno junto a mi padre, me estaba tomando mi segundo tazón de cereales con leche, luego de enterarme que no era su verdadera hija cuando Víktor, alias mi papi me comentó:

- karripoza, se me había olvidado decirrte que hoy llega un amigo con su familia a quedarrse acá porr una temporrada o dos, quien sabe…

- ¿Y es importante para mí por…?

- Vas a tenerr que cederrles tu pieza, y quedarrte en el cuarrto del planchado.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! Arruinas mi vida papá, es la peor noticia que me has dado en todo el día! Te odio. – y dejé la habitación. Desde ese momento que estoy encerrada en mi habitación, con la música a todo volumen. Escucho pasos, debe ser mi padre, o el elfo doméstico que se llama Gollum, me da miedo, trata de robarme mis anillos…. Tocan la puerta. No voy a abrir, voy a quedarme toda la vida encerrada aquí, si es necesario, tengo un teléfono con el cual llamar al telepizza si me da hambre, y una botella de litro de agua mineral, debería durarme unas 3 semanas si la racionalizo bien.

- Marría Carrolina Krum, sal de tu cuarrto ahorra mismo, es una orrden

- ….

- Marría Carrolina John acaba de llegarr porr lo menos baja a saludarr. – está bien voy a bajar. Al bajar me doy cuenta que adoro mi pieza y que no quiero abandonarla por ningún motivo, es espaciosa y linda y es lo más lindo de la casa, después del poster de Orlando Bloom, pero de Orlando Bloom en Piratas del Caribe porque en el Señor de los Anillos es rubio, y yo odio a los rubios, porque son tontos y se creen lindos y son más fomes que chupar un clavo. No pienso salir afuera a recibirlos, me voy a quedar parada en la puerta y si llegan, llegan, y si no mejor, así no tengo problemas con lo de la pieza; además si no salgo no los tengo que ayudar a descargar el equipaje, y ojalá que no tengan niños chicos, porque los detesto, son revoltosos y huelen mal, y pegan mocos en las paredes, y hacen ruidos raros. Mi papá parece recibirlos muy cariñosamente, diciendo:

- Hola John ¿qué tal la trravesía hasta mi hogarr?

- Hola, muy tranquilo todo, este es Dean, mi hijo mayor. - Y ES RUBIO.

- Hola Dean¿y el pequeño?

- Se fue a la China. – dice el rubio extraño con voz de malcriado

- Oh PORR DIOS, hablo en serrio

- Yo también, se fue con mamá hace 1 semana.

- Ah, ya entiendo, ahorra todo está muy clarro en mi pequeño cerrebrro de búlgarro.

Papá siempre diciendo ese tipo de estupideces… ¿por qué no podían mandar también al rubio a china? Así tal vez no tendría que abandonar mi hermosa pieza, aunque no la voy a abandonar, aunque el rubio desabrido me lo pida de rodillas. El rubio está mirando para acá, y está mirando con una estúpida sonrisa, creo que intenta saludarme, si cree que me voy a acercar a él que se muera, no pienso más que hacerle una seña con la mano y de lejos, de muy lejos. Escucho la estúpida voz del rubio hablando:

- ¿y quién es la pelirroja de la puerta?

- Es mi prrimogénita, se llama Marría Carrolina, es adorrable.

- ¿cómo¿se llama María Clementina?

- María Carolina – le dice su papá que no es rubio y se nota bastante más inteligente, Carolina, idiota.

- ¿y yo que dije?- ¬¬

- Yo le llamo karripoza, de carriño, porrque es tierrno y me agrrada grran cantidad.

- karipoza, ah? – pronuncia con voz de pervertido., ahora fuera de ser rubio y tonto, también es un psicópata pervertido. De seguro serán unos desagradables 6 meses o 12, o infinitos meses que tendré que vivir junto a este idiota¡demonios!.

- ¿los ayudo a desempacarr? – y esa era la señal que necesitaba para moverme de aquí y correr en dirección a mi cuarto, y encerrarme ahí para no salir nunca más y oponer resistencia a cualquiera que intente desalojarme de ahí. Llevo aquí 30 minutos y no escucho nada de lo que está pasando afuera, a lo mejor se fueron, o a lo mejor se van a quedar en el cuarto del planchado y no me van a desalojar de aquí; eso me alegra. Pero tocan la puerta, y toda mi esperanza se esfuma.

- karipoza, permiso – no voy a dejar que el rubio entre, pero demonios, el muy animal me echó la puerta debajo de una patada, mi hermosa pieza que era como un fuerte a quedado reducida en un monumento nacional visitado por Pedro Juan y Diego, ahora entiendo como deben haberse sentido los troyanos, cuando entra el maldito caballo y les invaden la ciudad.

- ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

- No sé, pensé que estabas un poco aburrida y querías divertirte un poco, eja!

- Sí, que divertido, vamos a destrozarle la puerta a la karipoza…! ¬¬

- Con diversión no me refería a eso exactamente.

- ¿Y a qué te referías? Ayudemos a la karipoza a desalojar su habitación? Aún más entretenido…

- Podemos desalojar algo más que tu habitación, ah? No se si me entiendes.

- No si te entiendo perfectamente, quieres que me vaya de mi casa, que me vaya con mi mamá, pero mi mamá murió, la mató ese maldito carnicero que quería hacer un pudín de carne perfecto, y mi papá es un colorín raro que sale en las fotos con Harry Potter, mira mi cabello, soy un Weasley!

- Eh.. creo que lo intentaremos más tarde, tengo que ir por allá, ahora… - y el rubio se fue de mi vulnerable habitación.

El rubio lleva aquí un largo y apestoso día, cronos me odia. Estoy en el cuarto del planchado donde solamente cabe mi cama, y el poster de Orlando Bloom. El niño bonito y su papá están ocupando mi cuarto, y le sobra espacio porque no tienen nada. Podrían haber dormido en el patio, si no hace tanto frío, o dentro de su Impala del 67, si igual es espacioso.

Papá está encantado con las visitas, creo que se debe a que no está muy acostumbrado a recibirlas, y la casa se hacía demasiado grande para nosotros. Ha intentando durante todo el día que hagamos actividades los 4 juntos, como en el desayuno "podemos ir al parrque a jugarr en los columpios" luego de que esa idea fue descartada, debido a que yo tengo 16 y el rubio desaliñado tiene 19 no estamos dispuestos a ir al parque a columpiarnos junto a nuestros padres y otros niñitos de 9, o 2 años, vinieron otras, y otras, y otras ideas igual de estúpidas que esas, y yo decidí por mi sanidad mental venir a encerrarme a este cuartucho del planchado, a oscuras con Orlando Bloom. Tocan la puerta, solo espero que no sea el rubio, y que Dios lo libre porque el zapatazo que se va a llevar no se lo va a sacar nadie.

- karripoza, mi vida – uff, por lo menos es papá.- quierro decirte una cosa. – entró a la pieza y se sentó en la cama junto a mi. – rrecorrcholís, este cuarrto de verrdad es pequeño.

- ¿voy a volver al antiguo? Los raros se van a ir? Todo va a volver a la normalidad?

- Porr ningún motivo. Dean mañana tiene que ir a la escuela contigo. Tendrrás que enseñárrsela y presentárrselo a tus amigos.

- Porr ningún motivo. Yo tengo mi vida y si él no tiene una no es mi culpa. Además que hace en el colegio a los 19? No debería estar ya en la universidad o teniendo algún trabajo indigno por ahí? Está bien que tenga cara de idiota pero no vas a decirme que quedó repitiendo…o si?

- Porr ningún motivo, Dean es un muchacho ejemplar, solo entrró un año más tarrde a la prrimarria,

- Si, si, eso es lo que a ti te dicen. Bajo ningún motivo o circunstancia lo llevaré conmigo al colegio.

* * *

pequeños y jugosos reviews?

jajaja

karipoza


End file.
